


I'm not cold

by Narwhal7312



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, warning for vague mention of girl stuff, you could take this as shippy or not depending on what you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhal7312/pseuds/Narwhal7312
Summary: Sabrina is confused. Then, embarrassed. But it all works out. Being best friends with someone like Chloe does have it's perks after all.





	I'm not cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and it's not mentioned explicitly, but basically Sabrina bleeds through her clothes and has to go change. So if period stuff squicks you out, you should probably click away now, but I promise it's nothing really bad here. Just some stuff fellow period-havers should easily clue into and a lightly fluffy plot of Chloe actually being friendly.

“Sabrina,” Chloe hissed, dragging her back down into her seat with a surprising amount of strength.

“Um,” Sabrina said, rather eloquently considering. “Chloe, class is over?”

Chloe only stared at her, face pinched, until finally her cheeks were dusted scarlet and she wrenched her arms out of her jacket. “Here.” She shoved it forward.

Sabrina accepted the bundle of yellow cloth and felt no more enlightened than before. “But,” she frowned, “I’m not cold?”

Those ice blue eyes shifted to the classmates moving around them. Then Chloe leaned in and spoke in that impossibly quiet tone normally reserved for insulting the teachers. “You can tie it around your waist for now, I have a spare pair of pants in my locker, we just have to get you to the bathroom.”

Sabrina instinctually crossed her legs, face burning as it caught up to her. “Oh.”

“Yes, oh.” Chloe gave her a gentle shove, and then Sabrina was moving.

She didn’t stop until she had locked herself in a bathroom stall, face burning, but distantly she registered the fact she had slammed the door on Chloe’s face. “Sorry,” she squeaked, bracing herself for an annoyed outburst.

Instead Chloe’s voice was impossibly gentle. “I’ll be right back, dollface.”

“Wait!” Sabrina knocked her head against the stall door. “I have a spare change of clothes in my locker.”

“Good,” Chloe said. “That’d definitely fit better.”

The huge bathroom door opened and closed, and Chloe was gone, and all Sabrina could do was squeeze her eyes shut and hug herself. She couldn’t believe this had happened to her. She was normally so prepared, had dozens of schedules and plans and back up plans at least a full day in advance. Yet somehow this, of all things, had snuck up on her.

The bathroom door opened and closed again. Sabrina’s eyes snapped open, but there was only a perfectly manicured hand over the stall door holding out her spare clothes. “Thanks,” she said, sagging with relief as she accepted them, only to stiffen all over again as the hand returned. This time holding a glittery bag the size of a notebook.

“Chloe?” she said, accepting it with no small amount of apprehension. 

She could imagine the blond waving a hand in dismissal. “It’s nothing, Sabrina, just hurry up and get dressed. Our next class is physics and I need your nerdery.”

Sabrina delicately unzipped it, eyes going wide as she registered the expensive brand of chocolate, but as Chloe’s footsteps approached the door all she blurted was, “Don’t you want your jacket back?”

Chloe paused. “I'm not cold,” she said, and then she was gone.

If this embarrassment didn’t kill her, Chloe’s bare arms certainly might. Sabrina was acutely aware that every moment spent here was another moment spent missing the sight. She popped a truffle in her mouth, shuffled through the other items in the bag, and rushed to get out as quickly as possible.

The entire time she was scolded by Ms. Mendeleiv, Sabrina could not keep her eyes off Chloe, and neither could most of the class. There were whispers, no doubt awful rumors and indelicate things. As those ice blue eyes met hers, however, Sabrina wrapped the truth away to cherish for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who may be waiting for me to update A Golden Mistake, I have nothing to say for myself. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed this instead?


End file.
